The present invention relates in general to a bearing assembly for the sliding rectilinear motion, and, in particular, to the bearing assembly of the type widely used in a drawer of a filing cabinet, a bureau, a cabinet for adjustment of material, or the like.
In the type used in the drawer of the filing cabinet, etc., there is known a ball bearing assembly which comprises a ball retainer for holding only loaded balls and a track body on which loaded balls are able to slide. However, in this type of the ball bearing assembly when the ball retainer slides on the track body, loaded balls between the ball retainer and the track body cannot roll easily and the track body only slides on the surfaces of loaded balls. Consequently, frictional resistances between the ball retainer and loaded balls and between the track body and loaded balls become obviously great. It therefore is unavoidable that the surface of loaded ball in the ball retainer or the track body is remarkably worn and the ball bearing of this type accordingly cannot ensure a long life.